


On Thin Ice

by intothewoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: Ice skating is all fun and games until the Zamboni comes around to rain on Hangyul and Seungyoun's parade.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Blazing Lights





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Just Hangyul kissing Seungyoun until he stops pouting.
> 
> prompter said "I want fluff and I want it now" and to that i say, ask and ye shall receive :3

The sun starts setting over the city and as the light of the sky slowly dissipates, the strings of lights wrapped around all the trees in the park illuminate the area instead. Hangyul checks his phone, only to find that there’s no new messages and he quickly puts it away before his fingers go numb from the cold.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait much longer because his boyfriend soon comes into sight, running towards him.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Seungyoun pants. “I got here as fast as I could.” It’s cold enough that his little puffs of breath can be seen and Hangyul finds it adorable.

“It’s okay, hyung. You didn’t have to run.”

“I didn’t want you to freeze to death waiting for me!” Seungyoun takes Hangyul’s hands from where they’re buried in his pockets and rubs them between his own. “See! You’re so cold!”

“I’m fine, I promise!” Hangyul says, though he can’t deny that the warmth of Seungyoun’s hands is definitely nice. “Come on, let’s go rent our skates before they run out.”

Seungyoun nods, albeit a bit hesitantly, and the two go to find skates in the right size. After tying his own skates, Hangyul looks over to his boyfriend to see if he’s also ready only to find that he is very much not.

“Hyung, if you go out onto the ice like that, you’re definitely gonna fall.”

“I didn’t know how to do it! I told you I’ve never skated before!”

“You could’ve asked me,” Hangyul says, bending down to fix the sloppily tied laces.

With their skates on properly, they make their way over to the entrance, Seungyoun trailing behind, not yet fully adjusted to the feeling of walking on the blades.

Hangyul knows that his boyfriend is nervous, having proclaimed himself as “the world’s worst ice skater,” but he thinks he must be exaggerating. After all, for someone so good at soccer, he has to be pretty good on his feet. Still, he gives his hand a comforting squeeze before they go out onto the ice and Seungyoun grants him a grateful smile in return.

Stepping onto out onto the rink, Hangyul skates forward to test out the skates a bit and get his feet used to the ice. When he turns around, expecting to see Seungyoun following him, he is instead met with the sight of his boyfriend still right next to the entrance, clinging onto the railing.

“I told you I didn’t know how to skate,” Seungyoun grumbles as Hangyul glides back over to him.

“I know, but I thought you’d just be a little rusty, not that you couldn’t _at all_.”

“Well, you thought wrong,” he huffs.

“Okay, I’m sorry. That is one hundred percent my fault, but since we’re here, how about we at least try to get away from the railing?”

“Gyul, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. I’ll be with you,” he reassures, reaching out both hands for him to hold onto. After a moment of hesitation, Seungyoun reluctantly releases his grip on the railing and takes them.

Hangyul pulls him forward, leading him further into the rink. He can tell that Seungyoun gets more nervous the farther away they are from the edge, but despite being more intimidating, the center of the rink is less crowded. It’ll be much easier to try and teach him how to skate without people nearly bumping into them or zooming past them every other second.

“Okay, watch my feet,” Hangyul instructs, trying to demonstrate the proper technique. “Try moving forward a little bit.”

Instead of picking up his feet, Seungyoun just slides his skates forward and back across the ice, which doesn’t do much of anything.

“Not like that,” Hangyul laughs. “Look, keep your knees slightly bent. And just take a mini step and push off onto the other foot.”

“You say that like it’s easy.”

“It _is_ easy. You’re just too scared to try it.”

“I’m not scared!”

“Oh yeah? Then, prove it,” Hangyul taunts, sticking his tongue out just because he knows it’ll push his buttons.

“Fine!” Out of pure spite, Seungyoun takes a tentative step forward and then one more, propelling him slightly forward.

“See! You’re doing it!”

“Wait, Hangyul, I don’t know how to stop!” he cries, arms flailing about.

With a laugh, Hangyul quickly skates in front of him, catching Seungyoun just as he’s about to lose his balance entirely. “It’s okay. I’m here. I got you.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“That was really good though. I think with a bit more practice, you’ll really get the hang of it!”

Right as he says it, a small child skillfully zooms past them with a fancy spin and if Hangyul weren’t still holding onto him, Seungyoun would’ve nearly lost his balance again.

“Show-off,” Hangyul scoffs.

“Gyul, I literally only took two steps forward,” he sighs. “That kid is a thousand times better than me.”

“And for all we know, this could be that kid’s thousandth time in the rink. You just started, so don’t worry.”

“What if everyone’s judging me?”

“Then, they’re dumb. Don’t think about them. Just focus on me, okay?”

Seungyoun looks at him and smiles, the way that makes Hangyul feel warm even in the middle of winter as icy winds cut through the park. He takes his boyfriend’s hands, gently pulling him forward across the ice.

After a few tentative strides forward, Seungyoun seems to be getting the hang of it, so Hangyul releases one hand.

“Wait, don’t let go!” Seungyoun protests as soon as he does.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Hangyul gives the hand he’s still holding a tight squeeze in reassurance, but shifts over so that he’s standing next to Seungyoun instead of directly in front of him. “You don’t need me dragging you along anymore, but I’ll be right here by your side.”

Hangyul feels Seungyoun relax next to him, calmed by the words, and they continue skating around the rink. With each movement forward, Seungyoun seems to get more and more comfortable on the ice, slowly gaining more confidence. Still, Hangyul doesn’t loosen his grip on his boyfriend’s hand, maybe more out of his own selfish desire than for Seungyoun’s sake.

Each lap around the rink goes more and more smoothly, hardly any stumbles now, and despite the wind against their faces as they pick up more speed, they’re having fun.

“Wanna race?” Seungyoun asks.

“Oh? Getting confident now, are we?”

“I owe it all to my teacher.”

“And you repay me by challenging me to a race?”

“Well, isn’t there a famous quote that says a teacher fails if they’re not surpassed by their students? If I can’t beat you, then it means you’ve failed as a teacher.”

“And if you do beat me, I still lose the race. This doesn’t seem very fair.”

“Scared?”

“Of course not!”

“Let’s do one lap around the rink. Winner gets a kiss.”

“That’s not very exciting. How about loser has to grant the winner one request? Unless you’re scared.”

“For the last time, I'm not scared! You’re the one who should be scared!”

“Then, let’s go. On the count of three,” Hangyul says and suddenly they’re both taking off, neck and neck as the glide forward.

Seungyoun has long since let go of the fear that was holding him back and now there’s nothing to stop them from racing around the rink.

Nothing, of course, except for the announcement for everyone to get off the ice while the Zamboni comes around.

Considering the chaos that arises from everyone all trying to exit the rink at the same time, continuing the race doesn’t seem like a particularly good idea, much to their disappointment.

Hangyul and Seungyoun find themselves at the farthest point from the entrance when it happens, so they slowly try to make their way back. It proves to be a bit more difficult than normal due to the traffic jam of people all headed for the same place. The center of the rink which had been nearly empty before is now filled with people gliding in from all different directions.

The two decide to stay back, waiting for the space to clear up first. They’re among the last few people still on the ice and the Zamboni enters the rink as well. Quickly, they speed over towards the entrance.

Hangyul skates forward first, knowing that Seungyoun has definitely gotten the hang of it by now and doesn’t need to be watched.

Or at least that’s what he thinks until he hears a surprised yelp followed by a loud thump behind him.

“Babe, are you okay?” he asks, hurriedly skating back over to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’m fin—”

His answer is cut short by the loud honk of the Zamboni, causing the older boy to jump slightly from the shock.

Not wanting to anger the apparently irritable driver any more, Hangyul reaches out a hand to him and quickly helps him up and out of the Zamboni’s pathway.

It’s not until they get off the ice that Hangyul gets a chance to actually check up on his boyfriend, patting him down to check for any injuries.

“Youn, are you sure you’re okay?”

“No.”

“What? Where does it hurt? Is it bad?”

“Not like that,” Seungyoun mutters, staring down at his feet. “It’s just embarrassing.”

Hangyul breathes out a sigh of relief that his boyfriend’s not actually hurt as well as a huff of annoyance at how dramatic he’s being. “Hyung, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“That’s easy for you to say! You’re not the one who fell with all those people watching!”

“I promise no one was paying attention that much.”

“Yes, they were! Everyone always watches the Zamboni go around because there’s nothing better to do while waiting to get back on the ice.” Okay, so maybe they were. Hangyul needs a new approach.

“It’s really not that embarrassing. Everyone falls.”

“But do they fall in front of the Zamboni? Does the driver have to _honk_ at them?”

“Well, mayb—”

‘No! No, they don’t!”

Hangyul sighs. He knows he’s not winning this argument, so the next best thing is to divert the topic elsewhere. “Let’s just try to forget about it then, okay? My legs were starting to get sore anyway. I think it’s about time we retire for the night and get some hot chocolate instead. How’s that sound?”

“Fine,” Seungyoun mumbles, clearly still upset, but Hangyul considers his agreement a win anyway. On their way to the small stand that’s selling warm beverages, he watches as his boyfriend’s lips settle into a pout and he knows from experience that this will be a stubborn one.

They find a bench to sit at in the far corner of the park and, with most people either starting to return to the rink or heading home to escape from the cold, it’s rather empty. Aside from the distant laughter coming from the direction of the rink, it feels almost as if they have the whole place to themselves.

As expected, the steaming cups of hot chocolate do wonders to warm their freezing hands, but unfortunately, it still isn’t nearly enough to melt the sour expression from Seungyoun’s face.

“Babe, are you really gonna sulk for the rest of the night?”

“I’m not sulking.”

Hangyul wants to scoff and roll his eyes at his boyfriend, but Seungyoun’s little pout peeking out from above his fluffy scarf is just too adorable and he finds himself chuckling instead.

“It’s not funny! As my boyfriend, I don’t think it’s very nice of you to be laughing at my misery.”

“You’re so dramatic. It wasn’t even that bad.”

“The Zamboni honked at me! If anything, the driver is the one being dramatic,” Seungyoun says. “It’s not like I wanted to be splayed across the ice in front of a dumb giant ice machine. I was clearly trying to move and I just think honking at me was a little bit excessive and as my boyfriend, I think you should support me.”

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry. I’m a bad boyfriend because I didn’t beat up the Zamboni man and defend your honor.”

“I’m glad that you see your mistake.”

“But I bought you hot chocolate! That has to count for something, right?”

“Maybe, but you're still on thin ice.”

“Tell me what else I can do to redeem myself as a good boyfriend.”

“Hmmm, the Zamboni driver might still be around. Maybe it’s not too late to get in a few punches.”

“Youn, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Well, you asked and I answered.”

“I have a different idea,” Hangyul says, setting down his hot chocolate beside him. With his hands free, he raises them to Seungyoun’s face, cupping his face and placing a short, sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Your hands are cold,” Seungyoun complains, wriggling out of his grasp. Hangyul raises an eyebrow at that because he’s pretty sure that the heat from the hot chocolate still lingers on his fingertips. It’s clearly an excuse and if Seungyoun feels the need to make excuses, that means he’s on the right track.

“Okay, fine,” he says, undeterred. This time, he places his hands on his shoulders as he leans in to kiss him once more.

As he pulls away, he notices Seungyoun start to soften, the corners of his lips about to turn into a smile, but it’s gone almost instantly, replaced with a pout once again. Still, it’s progress.

“It’s not gonna work, so give up.”

“Nope. I’m not gonna stop until you stop being a big baby,” Hangyul says. “I don’t care how many kisses it takes, but we’re not leaving until you stop sulking.”

“Then, I guess we’re gonna be here for a while.”

“I’m fine with that,” he replies easily, kissing him once more.

Seungyoun picks up his drink to take a sip, seemingly unaffected, but Hangyul suspects it’s only so that he can hide his smile behind it. Without waiting a moment longer, he swiftly swoops in to place a kiss on Seungyoun’s cheek.

He turns to him, pout more pronounced than ever. “Yah, what if you made me spill this?”

Hangyul shrugs, uncaring, and instead uses the fact that Seungyoun’s now directly facing him to kiss his other cheek.

“I would’ve made you buy me a new one. And do the laundry,” Seungyoun adds petulantly. Still, Hangyul can see the slight quiver of his lips that threaten to break out into a smile. The battle is almost won.

“Whatever you say, babe,” Hangyul replies, before quickly kissing Seungyoun’s nose, forehead, then the top of his head all in quick succession.

“You’re getting farther and farther away.”

“Oh?” He kisses his cheek again. “How about here?”

“Warmer, but not quite.”

His forehead again. “Colder.”

Hangyul pulls Seungyoun’s hand from out of his pockets and places a kiss there instead.

“You might as well be at the north pole with that one.”

“Fine. How about here?” Finally, Hangyul lifts both hands to cup Seungyoun’s cheeks once more and kisses him, properly this time instead of just a quick peck.

“Took you long enough,” Seungyoun laughs, the pout defeated at last.

“I could say the same to you.”

“Hey! I think my being upset is completely valid. The honking was uncalled for.”

“Yes, okay, the Zamboni man is evil. I get it.”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“I’m not!” Hangyul quickly says, before Seungyoun has the chance to start pouting _again_. “I promise that if a Zamboni ever tries to mess with you again, I’ll fight them for you.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Yes, I’m sure you will,” Hangyul laughs, taking Seungyoun’s hand and threading their fingers together. “Should we head home?”

“Yeah, home sounds good,” Seungyoun says, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s side as they walk.

“You know, we never finished the race.”

“Race you home?”

“You’re on,” Hangyul replies, easily accepting the challenge.

It’s not particularly serious of a race, impeded by various obstacles in the form of the limited sidewalk space and random passerby, but if their laughter the whole way home is anything to judge by, neither of them seem to mind.

When they do finally get home, the conclude that it’s a tie and neither of them get a wish granted, but they’re okay with that because there’s nothing more that they could think to ask for when they already have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this is based on a true story and this fic is really just an excuse for me to complain about the zamboni driver who did actually honk at me when i fell down!!! not nice of him at all!!!!! and i did not have a hangyul to kiss it better either :c (also i'm sorry for saying zamboni like 100 times but the only synonym is ice resurfacer and just... no...)
> 
> but thank you for reading!!!!!!!! and thank you to my prompter for the excuse to write this! i really hope you enjoyed!!! come find me on twt @wooloodz


End file.
